


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Hybrid!AU, M/M, hurt!gavin, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting some of my tumblr prompt fills on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "And in this moment when I am finally asked for Freewood prompts... I cannot think of any good ones, haha. One image I like to imagine though is like a Fake AH-verse where the Crew is all together except Ryan (like in early irl AH days) and Ryan is on his own, like a merc or something. Every time he does business with the boys, every one else is super dramatic and intense about it, all scared of Ryan and acting tough. But Gav is goofy and friendly and asking too many questions that (1/2)  
> have “NOTHING to too with the task at hand, Gavin! Shut the fuck up!” Michael is yelling at him to shut up and Jack is keeping a suspicious eye on Ryan and Ray is quipping drily that Gavin’s going to get himself killed any second. Geoff is posturing like the big crime boss he is so Ryan knows if he hurts Gav, he’ll have all of them to answer to. But to their continual surprise, Ryan is always just like, “Heh. <3” He’s amused and grateful to just be talked to like a normal person, honestly."

Gavin had begged for weeks to meet the Vagabond.  Michael and Geoff took turns immediately  shooting him down every single time the brit brought it up, but it hadn’t seemed to deter him in the least.  

“He’s fucking terrifying, Gav. Why would you want to meet him?” Michael said on a day when Gavin had managed to corner him in the kitchen.

Gavin shrugged.  “You guys are just always talking about what a scary bastard he is, and I’ve only ever got to see him through the cam.”

“That’s close enough, buddy, believe me,” Geoff said, entering the room, throwing his empty bottle in the trash and heading towards the fridge to grab another.

“But Geoffrey,” Gavin whined.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Michael growled, interrupting the other man before he could continue to pester their boss.  “I think we’re going to die every time we’re in the same room with him. Why would you want to be in the middle of that?”

“Michael,” Gavin whined, turning to the readhead. “I just want to meet him once. Come on, he can’t be that bad.”

“He is,” Geoff told him sternly.

“If he’s that bad, why do you keep hiring him then?”

Geoff shrugged, closing the fridge with a fresh beer in his hand. “Because he’s the fucking best, okay? Doesn’t mean I want to be in the same room with him if I don’t have to be.”

Gavin opened his mouth, but Geoff kept going.

“And I definitely don’t want you saying something fucking stupid to him and we have to fight our way out.  So just give it up, okay?”

“But Geoff-”

“He fucking said no!” Michael screamed. “God dammit, just give it up!”

Gavin pouted, and left the room while Michael and Geoff shared an exasperated look.  Gavin was smart as shit, and the best hacker either of them had ever seen. But it didn’t stop him from being a pain in the ass sometimes.

Still, Micheal shouldn’t have been surprised when a week later he entered the heist room to find Gavin sitting on the table, swinging his legs back and forth as he shot Michael a triumphant grin.  Michael immediately looked at Geoff, but the older man just threw his hands up in defeat, before looking back down at the papers strewn about him.  

The redhead sighed, and moved to his usual place beside the boss as they waited for the Vagabond to arrive. He would just have to pray that Gavin would be smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Jack and Ray entered only moments afterward, both of them raising their eyebrows at Gavin’s appearance, but Michael just shrugged his shoulder’s and nudged his head towards Geoff who wasn’t paying them a bit of attention.  If the boss wasn’t worried, then they shouldn’t be.

The other’s had barely taken their places when the Vagabond entered.  

Michael fought the urge to suck in a breath, as he always did when he encountered the man’s blank stare, hidden behind the black skull mask.  

Geoff finally looked up, his face like steele as he faced the terrifying merc. It was never good to show any weakness before the Vagabond.  It wasn’t just the man’s appearance that sent shivers down Michael's spine, but his reputation as well.  The things he’d done, they were the things of nightmares.

As Geoff had told Gavin, the man was the best at what he did. But they couldn’t afford to show him anything but their best.  Otherwise it might be them on the other side of his deadly aim.

“Oi, mate, what’s with the mask?”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat. “Gavin, shut the fuck up!” he screamed, but it was too late. The Vagabond turned to look at them both, his blue eyes staring Gavin down through the holes in his mask.

“You got some weird face thing going on?” Gavin continued, grinning wildly.

Geoff was frozen solid at the head of the table, his hands stilled in the middle of pulling out the map.  Jack’s eyes were widened almost comically, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Ray inching slowly towards the door.  

The Vagabond stared at them in cold silence, the black skull mask drilling straight into Michael's heart and sending the sound of it’s erratic beats straight into his ears.

Through it all, Gavin never stopped grinning.

“I just like the way it looks,” the Vagabond confessed slowly, stunning them all.  From the merc’s slow, confused drawl, it sounded like no one was more stunned than himself.

Gavin’s nose scrunched up.  “Like some sort of weird mask fetish?”

“Holy fuck, Gavin,” Jack whispered, sounding anguished, but also a bit in awe.

“Wha-no?” the Vagabond quickly answered, confusion still oozing from his voice.

“I mean, you don’t wear it around your flat do you?”

“No, why would I do that?” the merc asked, annoyance finally flickering into his voice.

“Oh, that’s fine then,” Gavin said, quickly regaining his insane grin. “I mean, if you’re gonna go with the whole mask thing, it’s a good choice. Terrifying as knobs. Michael always looks like he’s about to piss himself after he sees you.”

The Vagabond’s steele eyes turned towards him this time, and Michael was absolutely going to murder Gavin.

“Oh? Does he?” the Vagabond asked, and Michael knew for a fact that the man had to be smirking.  

It was insane. The whole world had turned upside down, and he was going to fall off into space any minute.  

“Yeah, it’s why I wanted to meet you,” Gavin said casually before he giggled. “But I bet you’re really a totally normal guy when you’re not out murdering or whatever.  Like, you go home and feed your cat, and water your plants and stuff.”

The Vagabond tilted his head to the side, and Michael was instantly reminded of the raptors from Jurassic Park, right before they pounced on their prey.  Michael tensed, waiting to jump to Gavin’s defense.

Instead, the merc shocked them all when he simply said, “I have a dog, actually.”

“Oh, nice! Geoff won’t let me have a dog,” Gavin said, pouting, before he finally turned his head to look at Geoff. “Speaking of, when are we getting started, Geoffrey?”

There was a still moment where no one moved, before Geoff finally finished rolling out the map across the table.

“Right after I finish pissing myself,” Geoff mumbled under his breath, but Gavin only giggled in response, shooting the Vagabond a grin.  

And if Michael hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed it, but the Vagabond seemed to relax. His shoulders slumped slightly from their tense stance, his knees unlocking, and just overall settling into his position before he turned his full attention to Geoff.

As Geoff began explaining the heist, Michael met Ray’s eyes on the other side of the room, the other man clearly thinking the same as Michael:

‘What the hell just happened???’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about some fluffy Freewood? Maybe with RT Hybrid AU? (:"

Gavin had had a crush on Ryan for so long, that he couldn’t even really remember a time when he didn’t. Sometimes it seemed like Gavin had spawned into life at 25, sneaking looks at the man’s arms, hiding his blush behind the tip of his wing when the other man would look his way. Or picking little arguments with him just to keep Ryan’s attention, but getting tongue tied as soon as his attention was on him.  

So, when Gavin had walked into the new office carrying the last box of his stuff, he nearly  ended up dropping it when he noticed his crush fast asleep on the glaringly white couch. The bull was spread out onto his back, a pillow under his head to give his horns space, and looked dead to the world.

Gavin did his best to nonchalantly set his box down, ignoring Michael’s curious look.  

“What’s up with Ryan,” Gavin whispered, trying to sound as casual as possible, and Michael’s confused look slithered into a knowing smile, while Gavin fought down a blush.

Thankfully, Jack answered before Michael could. “All the moving wore him out, I guess.  He had to move Geoff’s desk as well,” he whispered as well, giving Geoff a look after he was finished.

The ram shrugged.  “What’s the point of being boss if you’ve got to move your own stuff?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to argue with Geoff, but Gavin had already turned his attention back to Ryan.  

He took a moment to just admire how adorable the man was.  One arm was slung over his stomach, his thick fingers curled loosely around the edge of his t-shirt. His other arm, and tail, pouring over the edge of the couch touching the floor. There was nothing more that Gavin wanted more than to climb on top of the bull and just wrap himself around him.

Well, almost nothing more.

Gavin ignored Michael’s inquiring look as he slowly tiptoed his way over to Ryan.  He covered his mouth with his hands, as he slowly ran the tip of his wing under Ryan’s nose.  

He giggled into his hand when the bull scrunched his nose up, but stayed asleep.  He heard Michael choking down his own laughter as Gavin did it again and again.

Ryan finally lifted his hand up to bat at the wing, accidently swatting himself in the face.

Gavin squealed when the bull sat up in alarm, breaking into full on laughter as Ryan’s drowsy eyes blinked up at the bird.  He was still giggling wildly to himself, when the bull’s eyes slowly narrowed.  

Michael saying, “Oh shit,” was the only warning he had before he was roughly grabbed around the waist.  

He let out his trademark squawk as he was pulled down on top of the bull, his wings flaring out wildly.  Geoff and Michael’s laughter howled in the background as Gavin fought against the bigger man.

“Ryan, no!” he whined, as the bull’s strong arms held him tightly in place.

“But I need a blanket,” Ryan chuckled.

His friend’s mocking laughter seemed to fade from Gavin’s ears as he slowly stopped struggling, while another battle raged on in his head.  He was sprawled out, chest to chest with the man he’d been crushing on for a painfully long time.  He could feel the solid build of Ryan’s chest against his, and the thick, iron like arm wrapped around him.  His heart started to speed up, and when his wings moved of their own accord, flaring out and slowly wrapping around the both of them, Gavin’s face turned beat red.

Ryan’s mocking grin turned soft, as Gavin looked up at him nervously.  “Hi there,” he whispered around a smile.

“‘ello’,” Gavin whispered back, before biting his own lip.  

Ryan’s grin slowly faded as his eyes seemed to scrutinize over every inch of Gavin’s face. To his blush covered cheeks, and his nervously hopeful eyes, to the lip he was currently chewing away at. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

“Hey!” Michael screamed, breaking through the silence that had settled between them. “You guys done making out now? We’ve got to finish moving this shit.”  

Ryan chuckled as Gavin turned even redder. “Nah,” he said loudly, his booming voice reverberating inside their impromptu wing-cocoon.  “I think Geoff can handle the rest.”

Geoff let out startled sound, before saying “Wha-Me? What?”, in a mock-outraged voice.

Gavin let out a nervous chuckle, expecting Ryan to let go of him now that the joke was over, but the arms stayed tight around him.

“You’ll stay and be my blanket won’t you?”

Gavin was positive that Ryan could feel his heart as it pounded away in his chest, but the other man wasn’t pulling away.  He continued to grin softly at the bird, shifting slightly so that the younger man was laying against him in a more comfortable position.

Gavin jerked his head into a quick nod, not trusting himself to speak.

“Yay,” Ryan whispered, pulling another giggle from Gavin, before he settled back onto his pillow, moving slightly to keep his horns away from the edge of the couch.  

Not caring that the guys had to be gaping at them, Gavin wrapped his arms around the larger man, and rested the side of his cheek against Ryan’s chest.  He put off the thoughts of Michael’s eventual teasing, and Geoff’s knowing questions, and let himself drift off to the slow, steady beat of Ryan’s heart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiya! That one anon with too many hurt Gavin prompts is back! Maybe some hostage Gavin in GTA? And Ryan has to be badass and save his previous hacker starchils? (And maybe Gavin gets roughed up a little bit. Wait... What?)"

The first thing Ryan noticed, when he burst through the interrogation room door, was the odd, painful angle of Gavin’s nose.  All of the anger and adrenaline running through him as he had fought his way through the police station is instantly overshadowed by the way his stomach drops. 

The memories of their silly arguments, and loud fights, all ran before Ryan’s eyes as his gaze roamed over his friend, slumped in his chair and covered in bruises.  When the hacker looked up him at with half lidded eyes, the vision of those same eyes twinkling with amusement flashed before him, and for a moment Ryan’s vision went as red as the trail of blood running from Gavin’s broken nose to his lips.

“Ryan,” Gavin whispered, and the rough tattered whine in his voice is almost more than he can bare.

“I’ve got you, Gav,” he whispered back, slowly making his way over to Gavin. Using the butt of his gun, he broke the handcuffs holding him in place, but his heart broke at the whimper the hacker let out.

Laying his gun down, he ran his hand through the younger man’s hair, whispering reassuring words, while Gavin ran his hands over his bruised wrists.

Ryan kissed him softly, mindful of the brit’s injuries, but uncaring as his bleeding split lip coated both their lips and added a bitter copper taste to their kiss.  He didn’t stop until Gavin finally relaxed against him.  

Ryan pulled back, taking a moment to breathe, and to let his eyes roam over every single bruise covering the hacker’s skin. He promised himself that when he had the Brit laying in his bed that night he was to going to kiss every single one of them. But for the moment, he mentally catalogued them, using them to fuel the anger that was raging in his chest.

“I’m going to kill every single one of them,” he finally growled.

With those words, Gavin’s eyes finally seemed to focus, both of them like steele when he met Ryan’s gaze. “Good.”

 


	4. LunaFreeWood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart." - Lunawood
> 
> For ludomoose, my love, my light

“I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart,” Miles said, in a casual tone.

Gavin glared at him. “I saw what you did to Ryan, you fucking freak. If you think-”

“With,” Miles interjected.

“What?”

“Not to, Ryan. With, Ryan. He was just a part of the whole thing as I was.”

Gavin growled, holding the knife steady against the merc’s throat. “Listen, I don’t know what you have on him, but Ryan’s part of our crew and you can’t just-”

“Oh, man, kid, you are so far in over your head it’s not funny,” Miles said around a cruel chuckle, and Gavin had to take a deep breath.

“If you think for a second that Geoff is going to just let you-”

“Ramsey doesn’t let me do anything, kid. I help you from time to time and I get paid handsomely to do it, but Ramsey does not own me, got it? And even then, none of that matters because I didn’t do anything to your precious Vagabond that he didn’t want me to do.”

Gavin had to pause at that, before he shook his head. There was no way. He could see it clear as day, Ryan on his knees with a knife to his throat, his shirt ripped open showing off the various blood stained cuts over the defined muscles on his chest. “No-no way.”

Miles snickered. “Never thought about that, did you, Free? Come on, do you really think there’s anyone out there who could hurt The Vagabond without his permission?”

“But you-” Gavin stammered.

Miles jerked forward, pressing his neck against the blade. “I didn’t do anything that he wasn’t begging me for.”

The security tape footage ran through Gavin’s mind once more, but with the anger from before slowly dissipating out to replaced by something else. He saw Ryan on his knees, staring up at Miles while the dull side of a blade traced the bones of his cheeks. Ryan, with a knife to his throat as he swallowed Miles to the hilt.

“It’s hard to imagine, I know,” Miles continued, his voice sickly sweet, like poison. “I was surprised too, at first. Big, bad, Vagabond likes to be on his knees; to be told what to do.” He leant forward, slowly, pushing the blade forward with him, and Gavin let him, feeling the strength seeping from his arms. Miles only stopped once his lips were inches from Gavin’s ear. “Likes to be told what a good boy he is for, Daddy.”

Gavin gasped.

“And believe me,” Miles whispered, “he is good. Especially after a heist. He’s so full of adrenaline, he always wants to be fucked so rough. I usually end up tying him just so I can keep him begging-”

“Gavin?” a deep voice, belonging to the very last person he wanted to see at that moment, boomed from the door leading the back alley, and Gavin let out a choked sound. “What’s going on here?”

The brit closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t want to turn around.

“Gavin?” the voice repeated, and he could hear footsteps moving towards them.

He finally opened his eyes, just in time to see Mile’s cruel smirk, before he looked straight over Gavin’s shoulder.

“Hey, Rye,” Miles beamed. “Gav and I were just having a little chat, weren’t we?”

Dropping the knife instantly, Gavin bolted out of alleyway. He had never been much for confrontation, and he didn’t want to start now. Miles cackling laughter followed him around the corner and down the street, as he furiously willed away the blush on his face, and the images he would probably never be able to forget.


End file.
